


staying happy

by blueism



Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, based off of quackitys stream, ok, stream spoilers, uhhh, yes - Freeform, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism
Summary: dreams got some ways of being happy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126262
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	staying happy

**Author's Note:**

> based on quackitys stream :]

“Don’t mind the rather… scuffed appearance of the prisoner,” Sam muttered mildly, “He’s only been getting what he deserves, no worries.” 

“That sounds rather concerning, to be frank,” Techno replied, hands itching to fiddle with something, anything to get rid of this anxiousness plaguing his mind.

“Don’t worry,” Sam responded, “It’s all in good nature, of course. Now, set your spawn there, thank you. Go read those waivers aloud and sign them, would you?”

“Rather extreme security,” Techno commented, approaching the two lecterns and flipping through them before signing.

“Maximum security, remember?” Sam asked, smiling lopsidedly, “You’re all good to go. Yeah, go down there, try not to get squished, and remember to wait the bridge out.”

“Sure, sure,” Techno agreed, turning his back on Sam when the creeper hybrid refused to turn away.

“Alright, I’d say for you to enjoy your visit, but I think you won’t in any case,” Sam called before disappearing out of sight. 

“Mildly worrisome, huh?” Techno murmured to himself, eyes widening as the cell came into sight and red dripped down the walls.

He stepped off the bridge, nausea rising in great tidal waves when he saw the figure lying limp near the red lectern, and while red wasn’t a normal color for lecterns, he paid no mind to it as he rushed over to the dirty blond whose hair was so matted with blood it looked as if the Trojan War had just made its home in his friend’s hair-

“Dre,” he whispered, not daring to say anything louder, “What happened to you?”

Dream looked up, green eyes dazed and unfocused and painfully dull, “Hey there Quackity! Are you here to get blood out again?”

“Dream-” Techno crouched, “I’m not Quackity, I’m Techno.”

“Oh,” Dream blinked blearily, “Quackity always says things like that. I don’t believe you Quackity. You can’t fool me again.” Techno watched as Dream’s lower lip quivered slightly, eyes focused on something beyond Techno.

“What’re you looking at?” Techno asked, looking behind him and seeing absolutely nothing but stifling purple and black. 

“It’s pretty,” Dream’s smile was light and unnerving, “There’s a pretty sunrise behind you. I think there’s snow next to you too.”

“Dream, there’s nothing behind me-” Techno tried, “There’s nothing like what you described anyway.”

“No,” Dream’s laugh was hollow, “There is! There is! How can’t you see it?”

“Dream- there really isn’t anything behind me, I swear on it.”

“You’ve got to be wrong,” Dream blinked slowly, like a slug, “It’s all better there, it really is!”

“What are you-” Techno asked before realization set in like the anvil they’d dropped rather unceremoniously on his head. Oh.

“It’s all there!” Dream giggled, “Everyone’s there! It’s so much better!”

Techno tried to ignore that Dream would never show this much emotion so freely. He’d never allow himself to be as vulnerable as he was. He’d never allow himself to do this kind of thing- how fucked up was the prison beyond the black and orange?

“What’s there?” Techno settled on, “Wanna tell?”

“There’s a cat- it’s really cute!” the smile on Dream’s face was different now, blissfully aloof and tinged with melancholy that’d settle in later, when Dream was out of his happy world and instead plopped straight back into the clutches of reality, “There’s also the red parrot that I made friends with within the jungle! The sun’s quite bright though.”

“Go on,” Techno prodded instead, “Do tell.”

“There’s a clock in a village nearby!” Dream sighed, “It’s nice, really loud. And it’s not burning either! I’ll name it Tempus the second, or whatever number it is.”

Techno swallowed and ignored the voices in his head calling him a coward and offering rather mediocre advice on how to handle the whole situation, “Anything else?”

“Yeah!” Dream exclaimed, “The villagers are happy! It’s quite hard to stay happy, they must be strong.” Techno felt like his heart was being torn out and ripped to shreds at the joyous expression that graced Dream’s bloody mouth.

“They’re farming potatoes now!” Dream continued without prompt, “I think I know someone who liked potatoes, Quackity! I don’t, but that’s fine, you always say so!” 

“I-” Techno swallowed shallowly, “I’m not Quackity, Dream.”

“Nah,” Dream continued smiling, “You can drop the act. It’s nice that you’re pretending to be someone else I like, but I know it’s you, Quackity.”

“I’m seriously not,” Techno replied, anxiety rising.

“If you’re not,” Dream’s smile faltered, “Then why are you here?”

“Is it so wrong to want to see you?” Techno inquired, horror rising when Dream nodded emphatically.

“Yeah! Nobody likes me but Quackity, right? Maybe Sam too,” Dream’s thin fingers fidgeted. 

“No, that’s not right-” Techno’s words dried in his mouth, “I like you. I’m pretty sure Phil does too. Sam and Quackity can’t be the only ones-”

“Well, Quackity and Sam are the only ones who visit!” Dream’s voice was chipper considering the sinister background behind the words flowing out his mouth like the blood staining his body everywhere, “it’s nice to feel touch, it really is!”

“Ok-” Techno composed himself again, “Mind telling what kind of touch they give you?”

“Oh,” Dream waved a hand sluggishly, “Touches that make me bleed. That’s fine though. It’s all good. Quackity, I mean, you like using netherite but it’s all good.”

“No it really isn’t though-” Techno was cut off by Sam. 

“Thank you for visiting the prisoner today. If you would leave kindly?” Sam asked cooly.

“Yeah-” Techno managed, “Sure, sure.” And so, like a coward, he backed away from Dream, who was waving like a ten-pound weight had been attached to his sleeve. 

“Bye, Quackity!” Dream cheered brightly- _too_ brightly, “Thanks for not making me bleed today!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked cause im ish on this


End file.
